


Hardest Man [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Double Happiness (1994)
Genre: Festivids, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Double Happiness vid about Jade and her father, to Sarah Wiig's "Hardest Man".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardest Man [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heuradys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/gifts).



> Thanks to my partner for beta and to the lovely sdwolfpup for previewing and reassurance.

**Streaming:** [on Critical Commons](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/china_shop/clips/hardest-man-fanvid/video_view)  
**Download:** [AVI (56Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/DoubleHappiness_HardestMan_ChinaShop.avi) (right click, save as to download)


End file.
